Quiero verte más
by LadyTsukiyomi 4everAmuto
Summary: Gaara solo iba a visitar a su mejor amigo, pero entonces conoció a un tentador ángel vestida de maid.


Bueeeeno, anoche escribí esto y sin pensarlo mucho lo publiqué xD Espero que les guste, no sé si seguirlo o no, así que por mientras lo dejaré como one shot. (si es que alcanza para eso, creo que sería más una viñeta) Ejem, mucha palabrería.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo tomé sus creaciones y dejé volar mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**Quiero verte más. **

* * *

— _¡Kyaaa! ¡Hay que ir a verla!_

— _¡Dicen que parece una muñequita de porcelana! _

— _¡Apresúrense! ¡Hay que rogar para que nos atienda ella!_

Gaara alzó una ceja cuando un grupo de chicos le empujó sin siquiera notar su presencia, Temari boqueó sorprendida y Kankuro silbó por lo bajo.

—Para que no se caguen en sus pantalones por recibir esa mirada tuya, hermano, la chica realmente de ser muy caliente.

—Esas no son formas de hablar de una señorita, cerdo –espetó Temari dándole un golpe con su abanico. Kankuro reclamó y Gaara bufó antes de seguir hacia el lugar que su amigo le había indicado.

Hace tiempo que no veía a Naruto y ahora que por fin habían conseguido cambiarse de casa, el rubio sugirió que fuese al evento masivo del colegio en el cual podría conocer a más personas para cuando pudiese entrar. Por las miradas de pánico y los cuchicheos a su alrededor no estaban acostumbrados a personas como él.

No es que fuera un fenómeno o algo así. Gaara solo tenía un estilo rockero muy definido, por ejemplo hoy llevaba una camiseta roja y luego se colocó una polera de uno de sus grupos favoritos de música –Slipknot- y unas bermudas negras. En su muñeca había una pulsera de cuero con tachas y de sus pantalones colgaban un par de cadenas.

Una vena palpitó en su sien al escuchar a una chica susurrar que quizás él era un delincuente y que mejor se alejaran. No era ni siquiera su primer día y parecía que todos ya tenían una idea de él. Pft. Idiotas.

Un montón de personas se arremolinaban fuera del salón en que Naruto lo esperaría, y todos, hicieron espacio para él, mirándole con una mezcla de pánico y curiosidad. Sin embargo un chico mantuvo su posición.

—Pero, ahí hay una mesa desocupada. ¡Realmente deberían dejarme entrar! ¡Llevo una hora aquí!

— ¿Qué parte de esa maldita mesa está reservada no entiendes? –gruñó un pelinegro y Gaara soltó una carcajada fría, el otro chico estrechó sus ojos y cabeceó:- Si quieres pelear con alguien, trata con Sobaku No. Dobe, tu amigo ya llegó.

El chico que había estado reclamando se giró para darle cara a Gaara pero al verlo sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y con un chillido se disculpó y salió corriendo. Gaara puso sus ojos en blanco justo antes de ser aplastado en un asfixiante abrazo. Naruto.

—AW~ Yo también quiero~

Temari sin escuchar las quejas de su hermano y de Naruto se lanzó sobre ellos y rió:- ¡Estamos tan felices de estar aquí, Naruto-baka-chan!

— ¡Naruto! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y vuelve a atender las mesas!

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –exclamó Naruto antes de fruncir su ceño molesto y girarse hacia los tres hermanos con su pulgar alzado:- Tengo trabajo por hacer. Hinata-chan se encargará de ustedes. –él miró alrededor y luego bajó su voz:- No se asusten si se desmaya, parece sucederle demasiado. También usualmente se pone toda roja como un tomate y balbucea cosas sin sentido. Pero es una chica amable.

— ¡Naruto! ¡A tu mesa! –gritó un profesor con aspecto descuidado, de cabello blanco y con una extraña mascara cubriendo gran parte de su rostro.- ¡Ahora!

— _¡KYA! ¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡LA MUÑECA! ¡KYA!_

Gaara alzó una ceja y miró a la persona que causaba tanto alboroto. Era una chica que medía aproximadamente 1.70, su cabello era oscuro y estaba tomado en una firme y tensa coleta y tenía un cintillo blanco que iba a juego con su vestuario, su rostro estaba oculto ya que caminaba cabizbaja, así que Gaara continuó examinándola, su ropa consistía en un ligero vestido que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, de media manga, él jamás había comprendido por qué razón tantas personas sentían un fetiche por esos estúpidos vestidos de sirvientas, pero en ese momento lo comprendió. Aturdido miró sus piernas, ella llevaba unas hermosas medias y él se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si se arrodillaba y las tiraba con sus dientes y…

—B-bienve-bienvenidos, amos. –dijo la sirvienta con una voz angelical:- Per-permítanme llevarlos a s-su mesa.

—Kya~ Eres exquisita –dijo Temari dándole un apretón a las rojas mejillas de la chica:- ¡¿Eres Hinata-chan?!

— ¡H-H-HAI! –chilló la chica dándole una mirada espantada a Temari, Gaara agradeció que la atención no estuviese sobre él, porque así podía seguir mirando a la chica. Tenía una nariz respingona y su labio inferior era ligeramente más lleno que el superior. Gaara quiso morderle la boca y las mejillas, porque parecían una manzana. _¿Qué clase de pervertido era?_

Al menos su nariz no sangraba como la de su hermano. Temari llevaba a Hinata del brazo y le hablaba de forma amistosa. Demasiado amistosa. No le gustaba la cercanía que tenía con la pelinegra. Ceñudo se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Q-Qué desea servirse, ama? –preguntó la chica de voz angelical dirigiéndose a la rubia.

—Llámame Temari, Hina-chan. –dijo Temari encantada:- Y… ¿Quién está cocinando? Porque si es el baka de Naruto mejor ni comer…

— ¡N-Naruto-kun no está cocinando! Kurenai-sensei, Ino-chan y Shino-kun son los encargados de la cocina. –informó ella con un feroz sonrojo en sus mejillas.- R-Recomiendo el café acompañado de panqueques.

— ¡Yo me apunto a eso! –dijo Kankuro babeando. Él no bebía café. Y no le gustaban las cosas dulces. Gaara frunció su ceño hacia su hermano, quien seguía eclipsado por la morena quien garabateaba rápidamente el pedido.

—Yo quiero –Temari dio un vistazo a la carta y sus ojos se iluminaron:- Pie de limón y un cappuccino.

—Hai. ¿Y-Y u-u-u-usted, amo? –preguntó Hinata dirigiéndose a él. Gaara frunció su ceño y ella se sobresaltó.

—A ti.

Ella soltó un chillido avergonzado antes de caer desmayada, esa fue la primera vez que Gaara vio a Hinata Hyuuga, y para él fue un perfecto comienzo. Definitivamente anhelaba volver a encontrarse con ella.

_¿Fin?_


End file.
